As this type of continuously variable transmission, what is called a toroidal continuously variable transmission having an input disc as the input member, an output disc as the output member, and friction rollers as the rotary members to vary a transmission gear ratio by changing a tilting angle of the friction rollers is known conventionally. For example, disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1 is a transmission having a pair of helical gears capable of generating, in an output disc, an axial pressing force toward an input disc. In this toroidal continuously variable transmission in the Patent Literature 1, when output torque of the engine is input to the input disc through an input shaft, the pair of helical gears generates the axial thrust (thrust force) from the output disc toward the input disc and presses the output disc with the thrust to thereby press the output disc against the input disc.